Toy
by undoubtedly.doubted
Summary: King P has a new toy he calls Ness. Lucas is determined to keep this mysterious King P from hurting the boy he communicates telepathically with anymore. Elsewhere, the Masked Man begins to question the identity beneath his Mask. Ness/Lucas


_Paula picks at the grass underneath her rumpling dress._

"_Jeff, I'm worried now."_

_The intelligent boy keeps a calm exterior, though it's impossible to hide feelings from a PSI user like Paula. He examines his shoes._

"_The police are handling it."_

"_But Ness wouldn't just disappear! He wouldn't just run away!"_

_The tears she was holding escape her, but she keeps her sobs silent._

"_I'm sure wherever he is, he can take care of himself. Ness is stronger than we give him credit for-"_

"_I tried to contact him through his dreams again, but it's not working! No matter where he was, Jeff, no matter where, it always worked!" Her angry screech makes him flinch._

_He shuts his eyes and sighs. He's not convincing Paula, nor himself as well._

"_Wherever he is, Paula, I'm sure Ness wouldn't want you to worry."_

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

**YEARS, MANY, MANY YEARS, LATER.**

"I've pulled one needle, Sir." The orange haired soldier says, averting his gaze.

He awaits a blow, knowing he has failed for his slowness, while that blond cow-licked ditz of a warrior has already pulled two and is on the way to the third. Master Porky instead cradles his rather large chin in his chubby hand, scrutinizing him with his eyes.

"Well, hurry it up then."

The Masked Man stares at him in disbelief. Let him fail without punishment? Barely a scolding? He must be in a good mood. He turns to leave, (for he doesn't want to wait for him to change his mind.)

"Wait."

Too late. He turns around and flinches, again expecting a blow.

"Tell me, this one or the other?"

Master Porky holds up two different articles of clothing. Both dresses. The first is a cream colored satin one, that looks a little short for any decency at all, (although the second isn't much longer), and the other is blue and silk.

"For you?" The Masked Man asks with no emotion, eyeing his Master with his red eye.

"Of course not, fool! I was thinking the blue one, but the white one would be equally beautiful on such an _exquisite _creature."

Confused as to who he's referring to,the cyborg points at the blue one in agreement and hurries away.

While swiftly racing down the corridor, he hears Porky call, "Oh, Ness, I got you a dress!"

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

Being pulled through time really did a number to Ness. After cursing Porky outright, he had dropped to the ground in fatigue. After he had woken up, he took a look around, and then fainted again, hoping to awake somewhere different.

Except this time, when he arose, it was worse.

The unfamiliar feeling of silk against his legs causes him to jolt upright, although restraints he noticed moments later tug him back down. When he comes to his senses, he is horrified to find that the blue silk dress ends at mid-thigh, and his jeans shorts are missing. And that meant someone had _undressed _him. He feels even more naked, realizing his hat is gone.

"PORKY!" He roars, his fists clenching against the chains. Wait, he has PSI powers. He attempts to summon a measly PK Fire, but for some reason, he is unable to.

"Oh, you're awake and begging for me already?"

Ness cringes at the disgusting innuendo the villain uses, his voice dripping with seduction.

"What did you do?! How did you-"

"It's not about the how, but the why, isn't it?" The blond purrs, making himself visible.

"LET ME GO!"

He squirms, trying to free himself.

"Oh, but why don't you want to stay with me? I have something of yours, Ness, maybe you want it back."

He presents a toy, a yo-yo.

"I've been keeping it safe."

"I don't care about the yo-yo, let me go home!"

"You always were a Momma's girl, weren't you, Ness?"

Ness takes is offended by the insult of his manhood. He doesn't realize that Porky is not fooling around. Not until he senses the strange and absolutely horrifying emotions come from the fat tyrant. He squirms uncomfortably, feeling very exposed from the way Porky's eyes slither over him.

"I'm not a girl, Porky! Putting me in a dress doesn't make me-"

"I've had it with your stalling, Ness. I'm going to destroy the world, and you will go down with me."

He's advancing quickly, and soon, Ness's chin is being grabbed by the evil old man, and his lips are being molested by Porky's cracked and aged ones. He screams and cries out, kicking, trying anything, to stop this, stop this disgusting and unwanted attention. He bites down on Porky, but the elder simply growls and returns it.

Elsewhere, the Masked Man is mapping out a plan for the army and is in the middle of pointing to a location when he hears a loud scream that is cut off in a rush. He cringes, remembering those bitter memories with Porky, and continues his evaluation.

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

_P...Paula...Jeff...Anyone...Anyone..._

Lucas stops.

"Hello?"

He turns around, but Boney only tilts his head.

_Please..._

A PSI user maybe? He had heard tales of PSI users communicating with one another, whether in dreams or just in their minds. He doesn't quite know what he's doing, but he thinks very hard.

_Hello?_

Nothing. He feels stupid, and continues to follow after Kumatora and Duster who are arguing about whether or not her hair color is natural.

_Hello?_

_Someone? _

There's a spark. He jumps back, and Kumatora is aware this time. She turns and stares at him, tilting her head.

"Lucas? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah."

_Is someone there? _The weak voice manages, echoing in his mind.

_Yes...are you a PSI user too?_

_Where...where am I?_

_I don't know_ _where you are, this is telepathy._

_What is this place?_

_The Nowhere Islands._

_Nowhere Islands?! I have to...to go..._

_Why are you calling for help? Where are you?_

The voice is fading.

_Porky..._

This voice, this PSI user, suffering. Could this be the mysterious King P? Kumatora jumps back as the blond pushes past her.

"Geez, what's your deal?"

"Let's get the needles."

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

"_I won't take you. No, not yet. Not yet."_

The words echo through Ness's mind as he huddles in Porky's playroom of the Thunder Tower, where he had been transported to shortly after Porky had finished with him. Placed on a purple satin pillow, he keeps his legs covered by the dress.

"_Too precious now. Too perfect. I can't taint you...yet."_

"YOU HAVE MASTER PORKY'S PRECIOUS FRIEND'S YO-YO," the pigtailed machine keeps saying, but he's already made it clear he's the _precious friend_. He sighs and covers his face in his hat. Though he had made contact with another PSI user, the connection was quickly lost, and after three other failed attempts, he could only hope the receiver would talk to him yet again. Even if it was only to keep him company. Aside from the telepathy and the aura-reading, his powers are useless, and since he is unaware of his location, he can't use his telepathy to specify where he is.

"YOU H AVE MASTER PORKY'S PRECIOUS FRIEND'S YO-," the robot starts, but there's a clang of metal against metal. A masked boy with a red eye whacks her over the head with his arm of machinery.

"So you're Master Porky's new toy he's been bragging about."

He doesn't answer.

"Look, it's not like I'm tormenting you or anything. Sometimes he used to do stuff to me, but I was never what he wanted. I'm programmed to serve him for whatever he needs, so I did everything humanly possible-"he stops, looking down at his arm. "Um...well, as much as my program would allow... to please him. It wasn't enough."

The soldier scoffs. "I even had to dye my hair black for awhile and wear that hat that you seem to have too. I'm telling you, Master Porky has a certain type." Ness cringes at this. Porky had modeled his other toys after him, but it had just not been good enough.

"He told me he was simulating someone from his past life. Someone named Ness. Called his name out enough."

He flinches at this.

"...You're not very talkative are you? Say, what's your real name? He probably renamed you, but what's the one you already have?"

"N-Ness," he mumbles. The red eyed cyborg blinks.

"Oh."

The silence is broken by another one of the blond robot's yo-yo rants.

"Well, anyway, I came to check on her. Every now and then she breaks down, what with the screwed up programming..."

Ness simply nods. The Masked Man is kneeling down, doing something to its back, rewiring it or something.

"I have to look out for her. No one else does."

_Somebody. Anybody. Please._

The Masked Man leaves.

Ness isn't sure what to do.

Ness wants to cry.

_I'm coming. _

The voice, the PSI user who received his message, is sending one back.

_Stay alive. I'm coming._

_Wait! Talk to me! Please!_

_What?_

_Talk to me. I'm scared. I'm really scared._

_I'm sorry, I have to go. _

_But-_

_Later. Tonight. _

"I might not survive until then!" he screams, his voice cracking.

Ness clutches his blasted dress and chokes back a sob.

He wants to shower. To scrub his face, his body, clean himself off, wash away the taste of this shell of his neighbor. Ness had never had a problem with love, he thought love was love and it could happen with any gender, be it the same, but...what Porky was doing wasn't love. Ness was thankful he wasn't committed to anyone, or Porky's actions would've made him feel even more disgusted and ashamed for cheating.

Suddenly, the robot perks up. He looks at it.

"Whaddya want?" He grumbles.

"REPROGRAMIMING...REPROGRAMMING...WHAT'S...YOUR... FAVORITE...COLOR?" It squeaks out.

"Wha-?"

"PROGRAM NUMBER 401: FRIENDLINESS- REPEAT- WHAT'S...YOUR...FAVORITE...COLOR?"

"Uh..." He blinks. "Purple?"

"MINE...IS...WHITE. PROGRAM NUMBER 402: FRIENDLINESS –DO...YOU...HAVE...ANY...HOBBIES?"

"I play..._played_ baseball."

"THAT...IS...NICE. I...ENJOY...DEFEATING...ENEMIES..."

"Yeah..." Ness scratches the back of his head.

A program of friendliness. Funny. The robot hadn't been doing that before.

"PROGRAM NUMBER 403: FRIENDLINESS..."

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

"G-a-ah! Stop it, please!"

The pigtailed robot stands, unaware of the sounds coming from Master Porky's bedroom. Master Porky had visited from New Pork City just to see him, so she knows that whatever is happening must be really important.

"Porky, p-please, stop it!"

His voice breaks. Had the robot possessed human emotions, she would've described it as a last plea before a giving up.

"Hey, you alive?"

"NOT ALIVE. AWARENESS SIMULATED BY CIRCUITS." The Masked Man rolls his eyes and conks her over the head.

"You're the closest thing to human here, besides me, and now...Ness... I'm not even sure about what I was before programming. Musta been something real terrible to end up under Porky."

"_P-Porky! Don't touch me-ah!"_

"I AM HERE TO SERVE. WHAT IS IT YOU NEED?"

"Oh please, you say that every time I come around. I think you just don't like me."

"I CANNOT POSSESS SUCH EMOTIONS AS 'LIKING'."

"Yeah..." He stares at the bedroom door.

"How long ago did he go in?"

"EXACTLY 1 HOUR AND 16 MINUTES AND 9 SECONDS...11...12...13...14..."

"_I don't want this-"_

The robot tilts its head.

"MASTER PORKY'S SPECIAL FRIEND DOES NOT SOUND 'H-A-P-P-Y'."

He nods in agreement.

"No. He's not happy. He's uncomfortable."

"WHAT IS UN-COM-FORT-ABLE?"

"When I bang you across the head, what does it feel like?"

"I CANNOT FEEL. IF I HAD EMOTIONS, I WOULD SAY IT 'H-U-R-T'."

He chuckles. "You say you have no emotions, but I believe there's someone inside you-"

"LIKE SPECIAL FRIEND?"

"What do you mean?"

"SPECIAL FRIEND SAID HE DID NOT WANT MASTER PORKY INSIDE HIM."

He stares at her in horror.

"Do you even have any idea what he's doing to Ness?"

"HE IS MASTER PORKY. I DO NOT QUESTION HIM."

"Never mind. You're not close to human. If you were, you would feel bad for Ness, and remorse for letting Porky take advantage of him."

"I DO NOT KNOW WHAT ' E' IS."

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

Ness is returned to his pillow, tired, humiliated, and homesick.

Porky had fed him in return for sick kisses, but he only got a few bites because Porky would dominate his lips and pull him into a drawn out lip lock for minutes on end.

_How are you?_

He perks slightly at the essence of the PSI user.

_I'm scared._

_I can't blame you. I can talk now._

_Thank you._

_What's your name?_

_Ness._

_I'm Lucas._

Lucas. Ness clings onto the name.

_Distract me, Lucas._

_Why?_

_Tell me about your family. Do you have any siblings?_

_I had a brother._

_Never mind. We don't have to talk about your family._

_I've never used telepathy before._

_Really? My friends and I..._

He chokes slightly at remembering his friends.

_We used it all the time._

_My friends can't use PSI powers._

_Oh. Do you know about the emotion transfer that comes with it?_

_I can feel it right now...I can see why you want to be distracted._

Ness's mood quickly turns sour.

_You can see it?! My thoughts?! My memories?!_

_No...You transferred them willingly. I can't see anything else._

He begins to cry.

_Lucas...I'm not even from your time. I'm supposed to be dead in this world. He pulled me through time._

_What do you mean?_

_I failed to defeat Porky in my time. And now you have to suffer._

_Porky? You mean...King P? Don't feel bad, Ness...You're suffering more than me._

_But...but your brother. And your mother._

_Oh...you can see that._

_You transferred it to me._

There's silence in their telepathy.

_Ness...will you be my friend?_

_Why?_

_Because you need one right now._

His chest heaves, and he sobs.

"...NE...NESS..."

The robot is standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" he rasps. It stares at him blankly, light bulb eyes unblinking.

"I...AM...SORRY..."

"For what?"

"FOR WHAT...MASTER PORKY IS DOING. I FEEL...R...E...M...REMORSE FOR WHAT HE IS DOING TO YOU."

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

Porky sighs continently, leaning back in his throne and belching.

"That was a lovely breakfast, Ness. I'm glad you came all the way from my tower to dine with me."

Ness cringes beneath him, remnants of the eggs Porky had eaten still across his chest.

"Would you like some?" Porky teases, dangling his fingers dipped in jam over the boy's nose.

Ness spits on him.

"You little...No matter, Ness. See if I care the next time you scream. _Oh, Porky...It hurts...It hurts..._."

The black-haired boy realizes Porky is now mocking a sheer object of terror, _Giygas_, and this causes him to tremble.

"Don't do that, Porky..."

"Why? Are you afraid?"

"You admitted you were afraid, too!" Ness shouts, his arms bearing against the restraints on the table.

"Not anymore, Ness! I have no shame, and no fear!"

He starts to untie Ness and flip him over, but a figure in the doorway causes him to cease.

"WHAT IS IT," he growls, settling for scratching circles on the boy's stomach.

The Masked Man leans against the door frame, eyes set straight on Porky's face.

"I've pulled another needle. I am ahead of our enemy."

"Yes, yes, pull more, now leave me be."

His green eye lowers to look at the whimpering Ness, and then back at Porky.

"Yes, Master."

With the Masked Man gone, Ness realizes his chance of survival is slim.

" Ugh. Seeing him made me lose my appetite for you, Ness. He used to be in your place. He was simply horrible. I should've had him get his good-for-nothing younger brother, a cute little thing that is probably the exact opposite of you. He wouldn't have spit on me."

Ness's eyes widen. "How many toys have you had, Porky?!"

"I forget when I think of how much fun I'll have with you. Even a thousand of my lovers wouldn't compare to you."

"I'm not your lover, Porky," Ness growls, as Porky's servants unlatch the buckles of his shackles and pick him up.

"And when I get my PSI powers back, you're gonna wish you'd never been born."

"Oh, I'm SOOOO scared Ness. Tell me, how do you plan on doing that?" Porky teases, sitting back in his throne with a squeak.

"WHEN LUCAS SAVES ME!"

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

It had been a poor choice of wording.

Ness sits on his pillow, mortified, yanking the dress over his filthy legs. What had just happened? He's dazed, trying to forget what Porky had just...just done. After a fit of anger, Porky had yelled away with his servants and had resumed what he was attempting to do before the Masked Man's interruption. And it hurt. Every horrible moment of it, Porky roared insults and screamed nonsense about Lucas.

"_Don't! EVER! SAY! __**HIS**__! NAME! AGAIN! YOU THINK HE'S BETTER THAN ME? BECAUSE HE'S SKINNY, BECAUSE HE'S A PSI USER, TOO?! DO YOU LIKE HIM MORE THAN ME?! I'M BLOND, TOO! HE'S A LIAR! HE'S A HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE PERSON! YOU LITTLE BRAT, TWO-TIMING ME WITH...WITH HIM! HE WILL DIE! MY MASKED MAN WILL KILL HIM, AND HE WILL __**DIE!**__"_

He blinks. The Masked Man whistles at him from the doorway.

"You okay? You're staring into space there," the boy says. Ness clutches to his dress. The Masked Man's face falls, and he looks away.

"Oh...so today was the day."

Ness nods.

"...He wouldn't have done it if you hadn't mentioned _him_." He had forgotten for a moment that the Masked Man had been subjected to the same form of torture from Porky, much, much more than he had. He must've been numb to that by now.

"Is Lucas the enemy?"

"Yes."

"But he's so nice! He would never intentionally hurt Porky!"

The Masked Man looks at him only with his red eye.

"Listen to me straight, Ness. Lucas is the enemy. Lucas is trying to defeat Master Porky, claiming he's _saving_ the world. He's an obstacle, and Porky doesn't like the damage he's doing to his followers. So never, _ever_, mention Lucas, especially to Porky."

Ness stares at him, and feels his eyes tear up.

"So Lucas...isn't coming?"

"Lucas is occupied. But it's a good thing you're a distraction to him."

"Distraction?"

"Helps me pull needles quicker than he can, because he wants to save you, too," the Masked Man says coldly.

"...Porky told me you have a brother."

"Maybe I do. I wouldn't know. I only remember my program's information," he hisses, retreating to the door. He stops and turns around. "...But if I had a brother, I probably would've killed him by now, because that's who I am."

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

_Ness?_

_Hi, Lucas._

_Are you okay? _

_I did something bad, Lucas._

_What did you do?_

_...You didn't tell me you were Porky's enemy._

_Everyone is his enemy._

_You especially so._

_Oh._

_I mentioned you to him. He got angry._

_How angry?_

_..._

_Ness?_

_..._

_How angry?_

_...Angry._

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

The Masked Man storms down the hallway in a huff, pushing soldiers out of his way with his mechanical arm.

He has a brother.

He...he _had_ a brother, when he was human. He wasn't human anymore, was he? If he died, Master Porky could revive him...no, reboot him. He wasn't really aware, only made to think he was.

...Right?

He goes to his room and collapses on his cot. He's only there for a little while before he stands and stares at himself in the cracked mirror.

He reaches a gloved hand up to remove this 'mask'. As soon as it's lifted even a little, a suction feeling inside his head and a blinking of his red eye causes him to stop. Is this his life force? Will pulling off his helmet be like pulling out a drive from a computer? Would his eyes turn blank and his memory wipe? He has to know. He cautiously pulls a little more, and in a brief second of shock and fear that his suspicions of death were correct, information is flooded in.

_A mother._

_A father. _

_A pet._

But no sign of a brother.

Blinking back tears, he pushes the helmet back over his orange locks and huffs heavily, sitting back down on his bed and resolving never to take off the helmet again. But...

He sighs, and in one quick motion, swipes the headgear off. A shock runs through his spine, and a whole world of memories enters his mind.

"_Oof!"_

"_Silly Lucas! You fell!"_

"_No fair, Claus! Boney tripped me!"_

"_You're a baby!"_

"_I am not!"_

"_Baby, baby!"_

"_Aw, Claus..."_

"_No! Lucas, don't...don't cry! You're not a baby!"_

_*Sniffle* "I'm not?"_

"'_Course not! But if you ever felt like it, your 'ol big brother Clausy would protect you!"_

Claus.

Lucas.

"_...Porky told me you have a brother."_

Lucas.

His brother. His little brother. All this time, he had tried to kill his brother.

"_MY MASKED MAN WILL KILL HIM, AND HE WILL __**DIE!**__"_

He had heard this from Porky when he had been in hearing range, which he had blown off.

And now, he had never felt more rage and bitterness towards the old boy. Cutting the circuitry on his helmet, he places it back on his head, relieved to find his memory still intact. He has to leave, to find his brother. He has to.

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

"I'm worried about Lucas," Kumatora whispers to Duster. The man cocks an eyebrow at her.

"Whaddya mean? He's been through hell and back and _now_ you're worried about him?"

"He's been...a little different lately."

Duster snorts. "That is an understatement, Kumatora."

"He looks...guilty."

"Well, the weight of the world _is_ on his shoulders, and he has _you_ as a companion in all of this."

Kumatora gasps in offense and smacks his arm.

"But why would that make him guilty, numbskull? He looks distressed, and he won't let me use telepathy with him. Probably...because he doesn't want something accidentally _transferred _don't you think?"

Duster rolls his eyes. "Look, I'll admit Lucas has been acting...strange. But we shouldn't interfere with him, he's a teenage boy. Maybe he just had his first wet dream and is embarrassed."

"You could've kept that theory to yourself, Duster," Kumatora says, sticking her tongue out in disgust, not pressing anymore on the matter.

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

_Ness...I'm sorry..._

_It's okay, Lucas, I said it already. It wasn't your fault._

_I feel horrible though. Isn't the person feeling bad the bad person?_

_Not always. Do you think Porky feels bad?_

_N-no..._

_I'm the one who's suffering, but I'm giving YOU a pep-talk._

_I-I'm so sorry..._

_It's not a bad thing, Lucas._

_Oh._

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

"_You could've kept that theory to yourself, Duster," _whispers the pink-haired one to the brown-haired man as they walk away from their current location. Claus watches from his perch in the tree, staring at his brother sitting underneath it. She's right –the boy is remorseful and pathetic, even crying slightly. He wonders if Lucas is remembering him. But that would be too selfish, wouldn't it be?

It's now or never. He doesn't have much time to spare, as he's supposed to be plotting to kill the blond back at Headquarters. Carefully, he lowers himself down to the branch underneath him, getting closer and closer to Lucas.

Maybe Lucas had once been a shy and scared boy, but no longer was he afraid when he heard the rustle of leaves and stood up to confront the tree-dweller.

"Who's there?! Show yourself! I'm a PSI user, so it's not smart to try and run!" the boy says, his voice cracking.

Slowly, he drops from his current branch. Lucas's eyes widen and begin to tear.

"Oh. You. Go ahead. Kill me. I'm useless and defenseless without my friends."

His own eye begins to tear as well.

Rocking fourth on his heels, he envelopes his twin in a hug, and they're on the ground, one sobbing, and the other utterly confused.

"What are you doing?! Aren't you going to kill me?!" Lucas chokes, beginning to cry as well. The Masked Man sits up and sniffles one more time.

"Why aren't you going to kill me?" Lucas asks weakly, wiping his eyes.

"It's...it's me, Lucas...did you forget me already?"

"Who? Is this a joke?! Who am I supposed to recognize that isn't already dead?!" Lucas screams.

He takes off his helmet and allows the working tear duct to overflow again. Lucas stares in disbelief, a rush of memories filling his head.

"CLAUS!"

Knocked to the ground yet again, the reunion begins, an elated Lucas soaking his jacket with his tears of joy.

"D-Don't cry, Luc...I can't take much more crying..."the orange-haired boy says tearfully, patting his brother's head.

"Claus...I thought you were dead..." Lucas admits, staring into his brother's one good eye.

"No...I've...I've been in the Pig Army for three years now. I'm so sorry, Luc..."

Lucas sits up instantly, his eyes popping open.

"NESS! Claus, if you work for Porky, that must mean you know Ness!"

"...yes...I do...know Ness."

"We have to get Ness!"

"...Ness is the most secured thing in the area, Luc...Trying to get Porky's toy would mean certain death."

His brother's eyes narrow. "Ness is a person. Not a thing."

"How do you even know about Ness? Have you been spying in the Headquarters?"

Lucas shakes his head no, and points to his temple. "I have telepathy, remember? We used to use it all the time!" Claus nods.

"But how would you know to communicate with him?"

"He was the one who started it with me," Lucas says quietly, his face a furious red. Claus sighs. He's obviously not going to have the happy reunion he envisioned unless he promises to rescue his brother's telepathy-pal.

"Maybe...somehow...I can get him away from the facility. You're...you're definitely not welcome there."

At hearing this, Lucas's face falls as he remembers the misfortune to Ness's body that Porky caused..._all because of him_. "Oh...yeah."

"I have to go, Lucas. There's no way we can get Ness back if I blow my cover now."

"I know. But...Claus...how...how did you figure it out? That I was your brother? You never recognized me, well, I didn't recognize you either, at all in our previous battle."

Claus stands and brushes the grass off of his black pants. "Porky told Ness I had a brother. And Ness told me. I took off my helmet...and it sort of all became clear."

With one last embrace, the boys part, and tearfully walk away from each other.

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

In the midst of all this, ignored L'il Miss Marshmallow is dusting the satin pillow that Ness has been pulled off of for his daily 'visit' with Master Porky. She sings as she works, her electricity-crackling voice an ear-drum buster, drowning out the sadistic screams and moans of the boy and Master Porky. This had become a daily occurrence awhile ago, and now the visits from Master Porky in New Pork City didn't seem as special anymore.

"ONE, TWO, KILL THE BLOND, THREE, FOUR, CLEAN HIS GUTS, FIVE, SIX, DISPOSE OF HIM, SEVEN EIGHT, CLEAN THE SCENE, NINE, TEN, IT'S HIS END, THAT'S HOW YOU KILL LU-CAS!"

P-R-O-U-D of the song Master Porky had taught her, she begins again into the verse.

There's a scream.

"MASTER PORKY? ARE YOU OKAY?" The maid stands up to turn her mechanic head to the door.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Ness has...um, fallen asleep! Come change these sheets!"

She, of course, follows his commands.

He is on the bed, sprawled out underneath Porky who is removing himself from his position over the boy who usually resides on the satin pillow.

"And make sure he eats something, okay, servant? He's looking awfully thin, and won't be able to stay conscious the next go-around we have," Porky sniffs, picking his crumbled suit off the ground and pulling it over his naked frame.

"FEED HIM?"

"Yes, make sure he's healthy," Porky says grumpily, returning to his mech.

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

_Ness? Ness?_

_Lucas! I-I'm scared! I don't know where I am-_

_You probably passed out. You can still do telepathy when you pass out. It's a little unnerving, but a nice way to pass the time._

_O-oh. I'm so hungry._

_It's okay, Ness. My brother works for the Pig Mask Army, and he'll get you out._

_Your brother?! Isn't he..._

_He's not! He's the Masked Man, Ness!_

_THE Masked Man? That's your brother?_

_Not only that, he's my twin! I can count on him, and you can too!_

_He doesn't look like you._

_I didn't say we were identical._

_I'm still scared. When will I wake up?_

_When your body lets you. Eat something, Ness, too. I'm sure you have plenty of food, you just don't eat it. You seem...stubborn._

_Are you coming to get me?_

_I have to focus on saving the world..._

_Oh. Yeah, that's not as important as me. I know how difficult saving the world can be._

_Have any tips?_

_Pray a crap-ton of times._

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

The Masked Man is nervous. He hastily hoists the unconscious figure over his shoulder, careful to catch the falling hat with his foot. Li'l Miss Marshmallow had been all too eager to get rid of Ness, claiming she needed to change the sheets and then feed him. He had offered to feed the boy, and she hastily agreed to that as she probably didn't even know what food was.

He can feel Ness's ribs through his jacket. Of course he had passed out so easily –he never ate.

"Sir! May I be so bold to inquire what you are doing with Master Porky's new toy?" A Pigmask questions, saluting him.

"At ease, soldier. Master Porky has commanded me to feed him, so I intend to take him to the kitchens."

"May I escort you?"

"No. Be on watch...for...uh, Lucas. We do not want him sneaking into to play with...Master Porky's new toy!"

The thought of Lucas doing to Ness what Porky undoubtedly had done to him made him want to gag.

"Of course, Sir!"

The Pigmask hurries off, and the Masked Man continues his long and toiling trek through the Thunder Tower. Ness stirs.

"Wha-what happened?"

"Shh. It's easier if you look passed out."

"Lucas told me about you-"

"Right now, I am the Masked Man. I am the _enemy_, and you are unconscious and underfed."

He adjusts the load on his back and speeds up.

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

"...I wanted Ness to be happy in my playroom, but I get lonely. I can't keep making trips between my building and the Thunder Tower," Porky sighs, cradling his chin in his hands. A leg of his spider mech taps on the floor.

"Master Porky! If I may be so bold to suggest that you move Ness to your Empire Pork Building!"

Porky grins. "That's a good idea, soldier. He could even stay in my mech with me. I'm obviously winning this battle, so Ness isn't a distraction as much anymore. That would work. Send word to the Thunder Tower that Ness is to be transported."

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

"Are we there yet?" Ness whispers.

"No!" Claus hisses, in the homestretch to the door.

"**ATTENTION ALL –MASTER PORKY HAS COMMANDED A TRANSPORT OF HIS NEW TOY FROM THE THUNDER TOWER TO HIS EMPIRE PORK BUILDING IN NEW PORK CITY. PLEASE START THE TRANSFER IMMEDIATLEY. ANY HARM DONE TO THE TOY WILL RESULT IN INSTANT DISCHARGE BY DEATH.**"

Claus's palms begin to sweat.

"Sir! Please allow us to escort the toy to Master Porky while you pull the needles!"

Claus turns around, Ness's lifeless arms flailing.

"Um...yes...That would be wise. We wouldn't want Lucas to get there before me. Here. Make sure he is fed."

The Pigmask holds his arms out and accepts Ness into his grasp, carrying the frail boy like a blushing bride.

"Not a scratch, boys!" He calls, as he exits through the doors.

Lucas would never forgive him.

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

Lucas wipes the sweat from his forehead and positions his hands around the needle, yanking it out of the ground. Kumatora collapses next to him as he sprawls out on the surface, Duster clicking his tongue at them. Boney begins to lick the salty perspiration.

"Ugh. Battling is getting to be less fun now," Kumatora comments.

"Was it ever?" Lucas groans. Around them, Pigmasks are lain out, and if looking down from the sky, one would think they were all making lovely snow-angels without the snow.

"And are we ever going to defeat that Masked Man?" Duster complains, picking at the lint of his sweater. Lucas sits straight up.

"Why would we do that?"

"...hello? He's trying to **end the world**," Kumatora states a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but maybe he's a really sweet guy underneath that helmet."

Duster closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, exhaling loudly.

"Oh boy," he says quietly.

"What?" Lucas asks, looking at Kumatora, who's shaking her head as well.

"Lucas...we're your friends...and that will never change..."

She puts an arm around him.

"And we'll of course accept you _whichever_ way you swing, whether you like me...or...or Duster. But you can't...you can't be _attracted _to the enemy."

Lucas raises an eyebrow.

"...What?"

"And we realize that you're growing...and your body might be experiencing...changes. And Duster is prepared to tell you all about that! Isn't that right?!"

Duster's eyes pop open.

"Huh?! When did we-" He looks at Lucas, and clears his throat. "Oh. I mean, of course. See, when you get to a certain age, you start having...dreams, and just because the Masked Man might be making you...feel good in your head doesn't mean-"

"OKAYOKAYOKAYOKAYOKAY!" Lucas cries, covering his ears.

"Lucas, this has to be talked about!"

He shakes his head.

"It's not like that. Not at all. The Masked Man..."

He leans into Kumatora's ear and whispers. She breathes a sigh of relief, and then shares this new information with Duster. He looks at the sky and mutters a thank you.

"Good. We really weren't prepared to have that talk with you, Lucas."

"Yeah...thanks for...thanks for trying, anyway. But don't ever again," he says quickly, his face turning a furious red.

"Speak of the devil," Duster mumbles. They turn around to see, at the end of the sea of Pigmasks, the Masked Man himself. He approaches Lucas, and the two have a quiet conversation, leaving Lucas in tears and Claus to comfort him.

"What did you do to Lucas?!"

Kumatora yells, her hands powering up with PSI energy. Lucas stops her.

"It's not his fault. He needs to go now, so they won't get suspicious."

The Masked Man bids him goodbye.

"So that was your brother, huh? You always described him as a cheerful person," Kumatora mutters.

"Try being changed into a chimera, Kumatora. See how much of your old life you can regain then," Lucas says coldly.

The pink-haired girl blinks as he shoves in front of them and continues walking.

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before, Ness," Porky says, stroking the black hair of the boy sitting on his lap in his spider mech.

"They say never to mix business and pleasure, but this is working out just fine," he comments, tugging a little too hard on the overgrown locks. Ness cries out in pain, and Porky breaks into a fit of giggles.

"You're just too cute when you're distressed. Don't worry. Soon, we shall be together forever, when my Masked Man pulls the last needle, and everyone around us will die. But we shall be safe...absolutely safe..." He begins to murmur to himself the full extent of his plans.

Ness chews on the inside of his cheek. Escape was so close, and yet, it had been taken away from him in moments. If only he could've been faster, if he could've helped somehow. But without his PSI powers, he felt useless. He could fight...sort of. He mostly relied on his yo-yo and bat, but foolishly, he had turned down the yo-yo when Porky offered it to him.

"Porky-"

"What is it?!"

Ness flinches.

"N-never mind."

"No. Say what you would."

"...I...I'm bored."

"I can entertain you."

"You have work to do."

"What is it you want, Ness?" Porky huffs, rifling through some papers.

"...Can I have my yo-yo? M-Master Porky?"

Ness is disgusted with himself. He never once flirted to get what he wanted, the girls in Onnet were too nice to trick. But here he was, batting his eyelashes at this sick-minded boy, begging for a yo-yo.

"I suppose. There's not much you can do with a yo-yo. If you had asked for a rocket propelled grenade launcher, I would've thought differently. It's in your room at the Tower. I'll have it brought over."

"T-thank you," he mumbles, returning to his thoughtful state.

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

"There's six Needles that we have pulled, and one left," Lucas says, staring at the large city in front of them.

"And it's...there?" Duster gulps.

"Yep."

"New Pork City."

"So let's go pull the needle," Kumatora growls, rolling up her sleeves and preparing to storm in.

"Wait. We have to make a quick stop in the Empire Porky Building," Lucas mutters.

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

"They're here, Sir," Claus mutters, keeping his head low. Porky looks up from his kiss with Ness.

"Just when things were getting good, too," Porky mutters, shutting the top of his mech, Ness included inside. "I suppose I must go take care of that. Go and pull the last needle."

"Y-Yes, Sir."

"Do you need new programming? I did not train my chimera to STUTTER."

Claus shakes his head quickly and hastens out of Porky's office.

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

Hours later, they've finally made it to the top, only to engage in battle with several fake King P's, though they don't know they're not real until the end. Lucas has suspicions though, as the Porky that had showed up in Ness's memory transfer had not been...young.

He appears briefly though, only to taunt that his Masked Man is currently on his way to pull the Needle and send them into oblivion. In the midst of all this, Lucas feels Ness is close. He sees a curled figure against Porky, black hair mussed. Before he can do anything to free Ness, Porky has disappeared, and Kumatora and Duster are tugging him along to go after the King.

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

_Hurry, Lucas...hurry._ Claus thinks as he ambles toward the needle.

"HEY, PIG'S BUTT!" He hears Lucas's voice and turns around to see a confrontation a few meters in front of him. Porky is still in his Spider Mech, and Lucas and his companions are beginning a fight. Lucas needs to pull the Needle. He draws his beam sword, running towards the fight. However, though he longs to hit Porky from behind, Ness is in the Mech, and any damage down to Porky could be inflicted on him.

"LUCAS!"

"CLAUS!"

He stands to fight next to his brother, and they prepare themselves for the next hit.

"You're probably wondering a few things!" Porky shouts, sending a wave of energy towards the group.

"How did I learn PSI, for example? I didn't!" He says gleefully, holding up a very tired Ness.

"I drained it from my lover! It's a win-win situation, isn't it?"

Lucas's rage is shown in his hands as he prepares to throw a PK Love at the Mech. Claus puts a hand in front of him.

"You can't hurt Ness, remember?"

"Oh? Then that won't be very fair!" Porky says, opening the hatch and throwing Ness to the side. The boy groans and clutches his chest. Lucas begins to run towards him, but the spider arm pushes him back.

"Ah-ah-ah...Defeat me and you can rescue him!"

"If that's how it is!" Kumatora screams, shooting a PK Starstorm at the King. He laughs as he dodges, throwing Lucas back. Lucas growls, but can't move, as he took a great deal of damage. Duster unwraps a package of noodles.

"Lucas!" He throws the food at the boy. By some weird force, this ups his health and he's able to attack again, shielding his friends as they attack the giant spider Mech.

The fight doesn't last too long. It's clear that Porky is losing stamina and can't go on much longer.

"You won't be able to hurt me, or take Ness!" He cries, as a machine of some sort sets down next to him. He transfers himself and has the new Mech pick up Ness, placing him in the Capsule with him.

The hatch begins to close.

"Lucas! Don't let Ness get enclosed in there!"

Lucas whirls his head around to see a Dr. Andonuts.

"Get him out!"

"NESS-"

The black-haired boy's eyes widen as he sees the glass closing in. He squirms, but Porky keeps a tight grasp on him. A yo-yo emerges from his pocket and swirls around from his fingers, knocking across the old man's face. His hands let go of Ness's arms. The boy flings himself from the Capsule right as the glass seals.

Porky is angry. He attempts to send a wave of energy out, but it merely absorbs into the Capsule window.

"W-what?!"

"The Absolutely Safe Capsule is true to its name," Dr. Andonuts says, breathless. "Porky is safe from all harm...but he can't harm anyone else. It's absolutely safe. He won't be able to open it from inside, nor you from the outside." Porky is horrified, and the Capsule crawls away with him screaming protests inside.

"That's smart," Duster comments. Lucas runs past them to Ness, who is shakily trying to stand on his own legs.

"L-Lucas..."

"Ness! You're okay, I was so scared-"

"My...my PSI..."

His eyes begin to tear. Lucas nods.

"Something will work out...Your PSI should never truly leave you..."

Claus clears his throat.

"Um...yeah...I may know something about that...Porky stored your PSI. He couldn't handle all your energy, Ness, so he only took the bare minimum of what his frail body could take."

"Where? Where did he store it?" Kumatora questions.

"...The hat."

"Where's his hat, then?" Lucas asks as Ness begins to fall from fatigue.

"He gave it to me. I gave it to someone...very trustworthy."

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

"SEARCHING...SEARCHING..."

Everyone glances at each other as the robot tears up the room.

"Um...Li'l Miss Marshmallow...you _do_ know where the hat is, right?" Claus mutters.

"OF COURSE! I...OH!"

She pulls up the satin pillow.

"HERE!"

Claus grabs the hat.

"It should just transfer right back. Here ya go, Ness."

Ness emerges from the bathroom, his old outfit once again on him. Eagerly, he tugs the hat on his head. His skin, once a sickly pale color, returns its original tan shade, his dull purple eyes sparkling once again. His hands crackle with electricity, and he sparks a PK Rockin', colors filling the room.

"My PSI's back!"

He runs to Lucas and hugs the boy tightly. Lucas blushes slightly.

"Thank you, Lucas! Without you...I would...I would be stuck in that capsule with Porky for all of eternity!"

His arms tighten around the boy's neck, the hug lingering. Claus scratches the back of his head awkwardly, sharing a look with Duster.

"Now we have to get back to the Needle site. We have to save the world...remember?" Kumatora interrupts.

"Oh...y-yeah."

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

The long trek back to New Pork City gives the two boys a chance to talk as they trail behind the rest of the group.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you...w-with Porky," Lucas mutters, his eyes threatening to cry again. Ness smiles sadly.

"Yeah...But you saved me, Luc...I-Is it alright for me to call you that?"

"Yeah...yeah, of course."

"Listen, Lucas-"

"Ness, I-"

The PSI users stare at each other for a moment.

"...never mind..." Lucas says, blushing.

"...Lucas...I...have to go back to my time."

"Yes...I know."

"But-"

Claus appears in front of the two.

"We're here."

The Needle awaits. Flint is standing by it, and after a short heartfelt reunion with Claus, envelopes his two boys in a hug.

"Whatever happens after this...I love you both."

Ness sighs as he watches Lucas approach the Needle. Somehow, he doesn't think that he'll see him after it's pulled.

"Lucas, I lo-"

The blond pulls the Needle, and what happens next is indescribable.

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

"_He's a little beaten up, but he's fine, Paula," Ness's mother assures the blond, opening the bedroom door to show the sleeping boy._

"_How did he come back? Where was he?"_

"_He just...just showed up in the lawn. He needs his rest though, and I'm sure will be happy to see you when he wakes up. You're welcome to stay as long as you want, but please don't bother him."_

"_Yes, Miss. But I'd better be getting home. My father will be concerned."_

"_Alright, goodbye, Paula!"_

_Two hours later, her son stirs._

"_Ness? Are you alright?"_

"_Mom!"_

_The boy embraces his mother. She smiles and begins to cry._

"_I missed you!"_

"_I missed you, too, Ness..."_

_They stay like that for a moment._

"_Oh! I forgot! You got mail, Ness!"_

"_Mail?"_

"_Yes. Here, it's in my pocket. I knew you would come back, so I had it ready to give to you."_

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

"Lucas, you got a letter."

Claus tosses the envelope at his twin's face. Lucas laughs and peals the paper off his face, staring at the insignia on the wax sealing.

"...Who's it from?" Claus asks, sticking his head on Lucas's shoulder.

"This guy named Master Hand. He wants me to participate in a tournament...a...a Brawl."

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

"_A Brawl?"_

"_Yeah...that's what this guy...Master Hand, wrote anyway."_

"_Do you want to go, Ness?"_

"_I don't know...I..."_

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

"Oh! Looks, a P.S.!" Claus points out, poking his non-mechanical finger at the fine print.

**P.S. Ness has been invited as well.**

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

"_There's a P.S. down there, Ness. It says a boy named Lucas has been invited, too. Who's Lucas? A boy from school? Ness? Why are you getting out of bed? Why are you going in your closet?"_

"_Where's my suitcase?!"_

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

"DAD! I NEED MY SUITCASE!"

3 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 3

**E N D **

**?**


End file.
